Famille Malefoy
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] La famille Malefoy n'est pas forcément celle que vous vous imaginez... ou comment découvrir une autre facette de cette noble maisonnée !
1. Biberon amer

_Hello ! Me voilà __avec un petit os humoristique, inspiré par les thèmes donnés lors de la dernière nuit d'écriture du FoF. Je n'ai pas pu y participer à cause de mon clavier défectueux, mais les thèmes m'inspiraient trop, alors ce matin j'ai saisi mon ordi, activé cette horreur qu'est le clavier visuel, et tapé mes Os..._

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur les thèmes "Biberon" et "A__mer" __en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ;)_

_Discl__aimer__ : Drago et sa petite famille sont à JKR !_

.

* * *

.

Scorpius continuait de pleurer. Et Drago était désespéré. Que dirait-il à Astoria lorsqu'elle rentrerait ? Il lui avait juré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'il saurait s'occuper de son fils… Et c'était vrai. Il était _Drago_ _Malefoy_, par Merlin. Il saurait venir à bout d'un bébé de huit mois… non ? Il savait ce qui n'allait pas de toute façon.

C'était le biberon.

Un objet moldu ! Non mais à quoi pensait Astoria ?

Huit mois plus tôt, il aurait dit que c'était bien une idée de femme enceinte. Sauf que l'idée du biberon lui était venue deux mois _après_ avoir accouché. Elle ne pourrait pas allaiter continuellement, blablabla, parce que, blablabla, mannequinat, blablabla, contrat, blablabla… Et pendant que sa femme était en train de défiler sur les podiums, Drago était coincé chez lui, un bébé brailleur dans les bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait, par Salazar ? Il lui avait changé sa couche _deux fois_ – épreuves dont il se serait bien passé - ; lui avait _chanté une berceuse_ – mais même sous la torture, il ne l'avouerait _jamais_ - ; et avait rempli ce biberon d'un truc qu'Astoria appelait du _lait_.

Oui, il savait ce qu'était du lait, mais c'était une boisson typiquement française, et affreusement dégueulasse. Pauvre bébé. Enfin, ce n'était que justice. Il était presque minuit, et Scorpius pleurait sans s'arrêter depuis cinquante-trois minutes. Et douze secondes, très précisément. Treize maintenant.

À quelle heure finissait la soirée d'Astoria, déjà ? Bientôt, sûrement… elle n'allait tout de même pas faire la midinette toute la nuit.

Drago déposa son fils dans son berceau, et porta le biberon à sa bouche en ayant l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. La tétine toucha sa langue, et il avala en grimaçant de dégoût. C'était pire qu'infect !

C'était sûrement dû aux vaches françaises. Elles broutaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Dommage qu'il soit presque minuit, il aurait envoyé leur elfe acheter du vrai lait, de l'anglais. Du _milk_. Pourquoi ne refilerait-il pas son bébé à l'elfe, tient ? Il devait savoir quoi faire, lui. Après tout, il était payé pour ça.

Sauf qu'il avait promis à Astoria qu'il s'occuperait de leur fils.

- Chéri ?

Drago se précipita vers Scorpius, qu'il avait posé dans le berceau, et le reprit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure comme ça ? demanda sa femme en entrant dans la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles.

- Parce qu'il a plusieurs façons de pleurer ? fit Drago, passablement énervé.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu lui as donné du lait ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Drago.

- Pourquoi le biberon est-il plein, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet maudit posé sur la commode à côté.

- J'en ai fait un deuxième…

- Menteur. Tu as laissé ton fils mourir de faim !

- Il ne voulait rien avaler ! En même temps je le comprends, le lait français a un goût affreux, et très amer.

- Amer ? répéta Astoria, amusé. Ça ne pourra jamais être aussi amer que ma potion amincissante ! Et d'ailleurs, je te signale que j'ai acheté du _milk_, cette fois !

- Pas du tout ! C'était écrit « lait » !

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Astoria en berçant Scorpius, dont le volume des pleurs avait légèrement diminué. Comment l'écris-tu ?

- L, A, I, T, épela Drago. Par contre, j'ai trouvé bizarre les deux points sur le « i ». Une fioriture de la marque, sans doute…

Astoria ouvrit de grands yeux et serra Scorpius contre elle, comme pour le protéger.

- Tu as donné ma potion amincissante à mon bébé ! hurla-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

_Si Scorpius fait deux kilos de moins, on saura pourquoi xD Il aura prit trop de "_laït_" (nom totalement inventé, au passage)._

_Cet os vous a-t-il divertit ? Faites-le moi savoir !_


	2. Cirées et de qualité !

_Deuxième os de ce petit recueil ! Toujours en g__alérant comme une malade, mais bon, je l'ai écrit, c'est l'essentiel._

_Deux thèmes, donc, "Cirage" et "Qualité", cette fois. En provenance directe de la cinquantième nuit d'écriture du Fof !_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à Rowling._

.

* * *

.

- Astoria, où est mon cirage ?

- Je ne sais pas, chéri, répondit-elle en tournant une page de son magazine,

- Les choses ne sont jamais rangées à leur place, bougonna Drago.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du manoir un peu plus souvent ! Je suis débordée.

- Et les elfes, ils servent à quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'avec la nouvelle loi de Granger on ne peut plus les faire travailler plus de quinze heures par jour, et nous sommes obligés de leur accorder un jour de congé.

- Toujours là pour emmerder le monde, celle-là.

- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Astoria.

- Mais ça ne m'aide pas à retrouver mon cirage. Où est Dolly ? Cette elfe n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

- C'est justement son jour de congé, chéri.

- Je vais assassiner Granger !

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago, une chaussure à la main. Depuis est-ce que ça te dérange que je profère des menaces à l'encontre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

- Je me méfie des répercussions de telles paroles. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

- Je vais être obligé de mettre mes chaussures sans les avoir cirées, soupira Drago d'un ton tragique.

Astoria bondit de son fauteuil, sans avoir remarqué le sourire narquois de son mari.

- COMMENT ? Drago Malefoy, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici avec des chaussures dans cet état ! Tu veux me faire perdre mon travail ou quoi ?

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ! C'est une réunion au Ministère !

- Et la qualité de tes chaussures, tu en fais quoi ? C'est primordial ! Mes employeurs jugent la qualité de mes vêtements et de mon physique en tout premier lieu !

- Tu travailles dans le mannequinat, Astoria, moi c'est au Ministère. Ils regardent d'abord la qualité de mes rapports…

- On ne peut pas bien travailler lorsqu'on a des chaussures non cirées, affirma Astoria.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Drago.

En vérité, il était totalement d'accord avec sa femme. Mais il savait qu'en agissant comme ça, elle ne tarderait pas à appeler son styliste pour qu'il leur prête ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Bon, je vais appeler Joris.

Drago esquissa un sourire victorieux.

.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait du cirage _et_ une paire de chaussures neuves.

- Il y aura Granger, à cette réunion ?

- Comme à chacune, répondit Drago en soupirant. Il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout.

- Tu lui diras ma façon de penser à propos des congés des elfes.

- Oui, oui.

- J'aurais pu perdre mon travail si tu étais sorti avec des chaussures dans cet état ! C'est ça son but, faire augmenter le taux de chômage chez les sorciers ?

- Tu es trop belle pour te faire renvoyer.

- Mmm…, fit Astoria en souriant. Mais la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas…

- Je sais ! coupa Drago. Des chaussures de qualité, et cirées ! Je ne m'appelle pas Weasley !

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que ce deuxième shot vous __a aussi plu ! Pauvre Drago, il en voit de toutes les couleurs xD M__ais il manipule sa femme, ce n'est pas bien ça !_


	3. Cinq buts !

_Troisième petit one-shot du recueil !_

_Toujours suite à l__a cinquantième nuit d'écriture du FoF, avec les thèmes "Nombre" et "Perdre", à rédiger en une heure._

_Discl__aimer__ : Tout est à Rowling._  
.

* * *

.

- Tu vas perdre, déclara Astoria.

- Quel pessimisme ! dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sois réaliste ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que les Canons de Chudley vont réussir à marquer cinq buts ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Drago en sirotant la boisson qu'il s'était achetée à l'entrée du stade.

- Parce que ce sont les Canons de Chudley ! Ils sont nuls !

- Quel mot charmant.

- Oh, arrête de te fiche de moi !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parié qu'ils allaient gagner le match.

Astoria roula les yeux.

- Oui, enfin…

- PENALTY ! s'écria Drago. Weaslette a fait une faute !

- Drago ! s'exclama Astoria, excédée.

- Quoi ?

- Mais enfin ! Regarde-toi un peu ! Tu te ridiculises ! Si jamais il y a des gens de l'agence…

- Arrête de me casser les oreilles avec ton travail.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Astoria, outrée. Tu imagines le scandale ?

- ET BUUUT ! cria Drago en se levant de sa place.

Il se rassit en voyant le regard furieux que lui jetait sa femme.

- Tu disais, chérie ?

- Cinq est un nombre énorme.

- Vraiment ? fit Drago, amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça soit être les dizaines, alors… Quant aux centaines, n'en parlons pas !

- C'est un nombre énorme pour les Canons de Chudley, et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi as-tu fait ce pari ? Certes, ils jouent contre les Harpies de Holeyhead, et tu détestes cette équipe, mais tout de même…

- J'ai confiance en eux, assura Drago avec tranquillité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

- Weasley est débile de les avoir laissé tomber…

- Sa sœur joue dans l'autre équipe.

- Et alors ? Il va perdre de l'argent.

- Ah, parce que c'est avec lui que tu as fait ce pari stupide ?

- Ben oui, ça fait dix ans qu'il nous bassine avec les Canons de Chudley, et là il annonce qu'il est certain qu'ils ne marqueront même pas cinq buts…

- C'est plutôt gentil pour sa sœur.

- C'est débile, surtout ! À quoi ça sert de se voiler la face ?

- Mais, Drago, fit Astoria d'un ton désespéré, nous savons pertinemment que les Canons de Chudley ne marqueront jamais cinq buts ! Même si les Harpies sont des joueuses féminines exclusivement, il faut reconnaître qu'elles ont une excellente technique de défense, et une très bonne gardienne… En plus, ils n'en ont qu'un seul.

- On est qu'au début du match…

- Cinq, soupira Astoria. _Cinq_ ! Je n'avais jamais autant haï ce nombre. Notre réputation va être ruinée !

.

.

_Une heure et demi plus tard…_

- J'ai gagné ! lança une nouvelle fois Drago.

- Et Weasley a perdu, compléta Astoria. Il te doit vingt Gallions et c'est lui qui fera passer ta lettre de protestation au sujet du salaire des elfes à Granger. Je pense qu'au bout de vingt fois, j'ai compris.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- Quand même, huit buts ! Qui l'eut cru ?

- Mais tout le monde, très chère !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, dit Drago d'un ton très sérieux. Ils ont un nouveau Poursuiveur, dont le niveau a été reconnu internationalement. Tout le pays ne parle plus que de ça depuis deux semaines…

Astoria croisa les bras, boudeuse. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux elle déclara :

- Weasley est _vraiment_ un imbécile, alors.

.

* * *

.

_N'oubliez pas la review, avant de partir ! Dites-moi ce que vous en aviez pensé ! Vous doutiez-vous que Drago allait gagner ?_


	4. Nuit

_J'ai décidé de reprendre tous les thèmes qui ont été donné lors des nuits du Fof (n'hésitez pas à me demander plus d'infos sur ladites nuits) !_

_Le thème du jour : __**Nuit**__ ! Et comme je n'étais pas très inspirée... j'en ai fait un drabble de 200 mots !_

_Disclaimer__ : La famille Malefoy est à JKR._  
.

* * *

.

Scorpius était un enfant qui avait peur du noir. Enfin, plus précisément, de la nuit. Lorsque Drago lui demandait :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans la nuit, exactement ? C'est le noir ?

- Non ! répondait Scorpius. Pas peur du noir !

- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu peur de la nuit en particulier ?

- Peur ?

- Oui, peur, répondait Drago avec lassitude.

- Monstre.

- Quel monstre ?

- Y a des monstres dans la nuit ! Je l'ai vu dans « Monstres et Cie » !

- « Monstres et Cie » ?

- Télé ! cria Scorpius.

- Ok, fit Drago en se passant une main sur le front. Ok, tu me parles d'un dessin aimé, c'est ça ?

- Animé ! le reprit son fils.

- Eh, apprends déjà à dire correctement « Serpentard » avant de me reprendre.

- Poufsouffle, répondit Scorpius.

- Désespérant !

Drago quitta la chambre de son fils en fulminant.

- Vive les décisions du Ministère ! s'énerva-t-il. Abrutissons nos enfants avec des dessins aimés moldus !

Il s'assit à son bureau, et commença une lettre.

_Granger_,

Il lui écrivait vraiment beaucoup ces cinq dernières années…


	5. Mot

_Bon, pour ce one-shot, pas vraiment de thème... En fait, j'étais partie sur "_Témoignage_" avec une idée précise en tête, sauf que une fois terminé... je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas du tout écris ce que j'avais prévu ! Mais bon, on dira que le thème est "_mot_", je pense que ça correspond bien ;)_

_"Mot" est la suite directe du précédent, "Nuit" !_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à la fantastique JKR._

.

* * *

.

- Ton fils refuse toujours de dire le mot « Serpentard » ?

Drago échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec sa femme. Lucius ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il le savait, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait mentir, car son père aurait tôt fait de découvrir la vérité.

- Eh bien… il semblerait que oui.

- Il semblerait ? répéta Lucius. Drago, tu dois en être certain.

- J'en suis - malheureusement - certain, père.

Narcissa, accrochée au bras de son mari, adressa un sourire crispé à son fils.

- Amène-le moi, ordonna le maître des Malefoy.

- Il dort, objecta Drago. Je viens juste de le mettre au lit, il avait peur de…

Il se tut. Mieux valait ne pas révéler à Lucius les peurs de son fils, cela le mettrait à coup sûr dans un état de rage effroyable… D'ailleurs, il attendait la réponse de Granger à ce sujet. Son hibou était revenu, seul, il y avait un quart d'heure. Quand avait-elle prévu de daigner lui faire part de son courrier de réponse ?

- Je vais le chercher, proposa Astoria.

Elle pressa la main de son mari pour l'inciter au calme, et monta chercher Scorpius. Elle revint quelques minutes après, l'enfant encore tout endormi sur ses talons.

- Salue tes grands-parents, lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour grand-père Lucius, bonjour grand-mère Narcissa, répéta-t-il docilement.

- Bonjour, mon cœur, dit Narcissa. Ton grand-père et moi aimerions beaucoup t'entendre parler de notre noble maison, où tu iras faire tes études… Tu sais de quoi je te parle, bien entendu ?

- Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Scorpius avec gaieté.

Narcissa, qui s'était penchée vers son petit-fils, se releva, blême. Lucius semblait quant à lui sur le point de faire une attaque.

- Ce n'est pas si grave…, tempéra Astoria. Il n'a même pas trois ans ! Un mot ne signifie rien. Il fera ses études à Serpentard, je peux vous l'assurer…

- C'est grave, rétorqua Lucius. L'un de mes premiers mots était Serpentard. Il en a été de même pour Drago. Ainsi que pour la quasi-totalité des membres de notre famille. Et devinez lesquels n'ont pas suivi la règle… ? Black !

- Lequel ? demanda poliment Astoria.

- Sirius Black ! aboya son beau-père. Et il hors de question que mon petit-fils arrivent chez les bl… Qu'est-ce que ceci ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une petite chevêche d'Athéna venait d'entrer dans le salon en hululant, et fonça vers Lucius.

- Oh non… marmonna Drago.

La chouette de Granger. Et elle semblait s'être trompé de destinataire…

Lucius ouvrit le courrier, et le parcouru en fronçant les sourcils, hoquetant, s'étouffant presque, sous les regards inquiets de sa femme et sa belle-fille, les rires de son petit-fils qui croyait à un jeu, et de son fils qui songeait très sérieusement à oublier son self contrôle, et assassine Granger pour de bon, et à l'instant.

Enfin, le visage de Lucius semblait pâlir un peu - il était devenu rouge comme un Souaffle - et, brandissant le parchemin devant lui, il s'exclama :

- Mon petit-fils a peur de seins aimés !


End file.
